


a sky full of our stars

by Lysical



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical
Summary: 'By the way, thanks for the help back there.''Up yours, Rayner.'--Jaykyle drabbles, ficlets and prompt fills that are too small for an individual work.





	1. Prompt: When you fall, I’ll always be right there to catch you.

Probably the best thing about working with heroes capable of flight was that Jason could do things like jump out of a helicopter before it exploded and not plummet to his death. 

Instead, he plummeted right into Kyle Rayner’s arms. 

The White Lantern grinned at him. “When you fall, I’ll always be right there to catch you.”

“Drop me,” Jason said, and started struggling. “I’ll take my chances with gravity.”  

“We’re like two hundred feet in the air,” Kyle said, and tightened his arms. Normally Jason could overpower him easily, but when Kyle was wielding his ring the whole ‘most powerful weapon in the universe’ thing became a great equalizer. 

“I will take my chances with the fall.” Jason struggled, huffing out an annoyed breath when he felt the power of the ring curl tighter around him instead. “Take yourself and your terrible lines back from whence you came.” 

“See you say this,” Kyle said, descending down towards the rooftops below. “And yet you’re the one who actually used the word ‘whence’ in a real sentence, so I know you secretly like it when I’m romantic.” 

“An archaic word is light years away from the the absolute mush that spews out of your mouth on a daily basis.” 

“You love it.” 

“I do not,” Jason replied. “I refuse to be associated with you, let me go.” 

Kyle laughed. 

He didn’t let Jason go.


	2. Prompt: I have contemplated becoming a hermit.

“I have contemplated becoming a hermit.”

Jason raised both eyebrows. “A Space Hermit?” 

“No, like a normal one, in the mountains and stuff.” Kyle winced, shifting the ice pack against his head.

“Okay.” Jason finished wrapping his own wrist and sank back against the couch. “And what do you plan to do in your new life as a hermit?” 

“I dunno. Paint stuff, I guess?” Kyle let Jason pull the ice pack away and examine the rapidly forming bruise at his hairline. “I could ask Connor for tips.” 

“I don’t think he was an actual hermit.” Not that Jason was some expert on hermits. Or Connor. 

“Close enough.” Kyle sighed. “Don’t you ever just want the insane shit to stop for a bit, and just like, have your life back?” Almost immediately, he winced. “Goddamn it, I just walked into like fifty death jokes, didn’t I?” 

Jason hummed, pressing the ice pack against Kyle's head and holding it until Kyle reached up and took over. “Too easy. I’ll let it slide.” 

“Thanks.” Kyle closed his eyes. “Pretty sure escaping all this nonsense to live the life of a hermit has become the dream. You should join me, when I do it.” 

“Huh.” Jason leaned forward and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, switching on the television. “On one condition.” 

“What’s that?” 

“We definitely have to be Space Hermits.”


	3. Prompt: "Now, just hold on a darn diddly minute."

It became very apparent, very quickly, that Kyle had severely miscalculated. He had underestimated his opponent. 

He had issued a challenge to Jason Todd. A dare, even. 

He’d been a fool. It didn’t matter how ridiculous the terms, challenging Jason to any test of stubbornness was like daring a fish to swim. 

And now, he had to deal with this. 

“Fix him.” There was a twitch developing over Damian’s right eyebrow. Kyle watched it and tried not to laugh. 

“There’s nothing to fix,” he replied. 

“I know you’re responsible for this.” Damian took the opportunity to bodily shove Jason, who let himself be pushed through the doorway of Kyle’s apartment. Kyle grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him. “He’s staying with you until you fix it.”

Jason snorted, looking back at Damian over his shoulder. “Now, just hold on a diddly darn minute.”  

“I see nothing wrong,” Kyle said, biting the inside of his cheek.

“I can’t wait until you two break up.” Damian gave them both a frosty look and leaned forward, grabbing the door handle and pulling it closed in his own face.  

“We should get married,” Jason said, immediately. 

“You want to get married just to prove something to your little brother?” Kyle asked, shaking his head and turning to go back to his sketchpad. 

“Yes.” The apartment fell into silence as Kyle went back to sketching and Jason tapped away at his phone. “How’s Thursday sound?” 

This time, Kyle did laugh. “Only if we can invite Hal.” 

Jason grinned. “I like the way you think.”


End file.
